Crookshanks
by dianetonks
Summary: Entre sus brazos llevaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de aquel medio gato, medio kneazle naranja, una bola de pelos que había ayudado a derretir el frío corazón de Draco Malfoy.


_Nota: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. La única ama y señora es J.K. Rowling._

 **Crookshanks.**

Era tarde, odiaba a los malditos americanos y sus miles de preguntas sobre su trabajo, odiaba que pusieran en duda su conocimiento en el negocio y ante todo el haberse perdido la cena.

Limpió el rastro de polvos flu que ensuciaban su siempre pulcra capa negra, estaba cansado, le dolía la espalda de la tensión acumulada y moría de hambre. Deseo por un momento dejar aquellos problemas en manos de otros y ser el clásico rico que se la pasa de vago. Pero no, a pesar de todas las creencias y lo que se esperaba de él, nunca iba a darles la satisfacción de verlo fallar en algo. Se quitó la capa y dejó su maletín sobre el sillón gris de la sala que entre ambos habían decorado.

Siguió su camino hacia la cocina, imaginaba a Hermione ya en la habitación, se daría un baño y se uniría a ella, algo que había anhelado todo el día. Porque después de un mal día no existía mejor lugar que entre sus brazos.

Un sollozo le sacó de sus pensamientos, era tan leve que creyó haberlo imaginado, lo escuchó de nuevo y apresuró el paso. La encontró sentada en el piso de la cocina sollozando.

—¿Qué sucede? —. Se detuvo cuando la miró fijamente, sostenía algo entre sus brazos, se acercó y se puso a su altura. Entre sus brazos llevaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de aquel medio gato, medio kneazle naranja.

—Crookshanks… —susurró y rompió en llanto.

La observó llorar, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Nadie le había enseñado que debía hacer en situaciones así, durante su infancia nunca tuvo una mascota, de hecho nunca hizo un vínculo tan fuerte con alguien o algo para que le doliera su pérdida, pero ver el cuerpo inerte de aquel gato hacía que un nudo se formara en su garganta.

La primera vez que lo conoció fue en una pequeña reunión en el departamento de ella, 6 años atrás al celebrar un cumpleaños de Luna Nott. Se había enredado en sus piernas desde el primer momento que entró por la puerta y se mantuvo en su regazo durante toda la noche. Algo que no cambió cuando iniciaron su relación, todos bromeaban diciendo que el gato era el más feliz por ello. Llevaban 4 años viviendo en aquella casa, y aunque no lo aceptara había hecho modificaciones para que Crookshanks estuviera cómodo, tenía su propio espacio lleno de juguetes y procuraba que nunca le faltara nada. Gustaba de acariciarle detrás de las orejas mientras descansaban en la sala y algunas veces mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos se había sorprendido al hablarle con una voz más aguda de lo socialmente aceptado. Y ahora, estaba muerto.

—No lo entiendo… no era tan viejo —susurró.

Se sentó detrás de ella y le rodeo con sus piernas, con una mano acarició las orejas del gato, era tan suave, extrañó escucharlo ronronear. Permanecieron cerca de media hora en aquella posición, ambos acariciándolo, tratando de grabar aquellos últimos momentos en la memoria. Hermione reaccionó al sentir una lágrima en su hombro, giró el rostro para encontrar a Draco frotándose los ojos.

—Debemos enterrarlo.

Draco asintió, se puso de pie y salió al jardín trasero. Si alguien le hubiera dicho durante la escuela que un día estaría llorando por el gato de Hermione Granger le hubiera echado una maldición mientras reía. Pero las personas cambiaban y una bola de pelos naranja había ayudado en el proceso, gracias a él Hermione había cedido a su primera cita confiada en el instinto de kneazle sobre sus buenas intenciones, por él había dejado que entrara a su casa solo, lo que había llevado a su primer beso y a muchas otras primeras veces, incluso por él se habían mudado, el magizoólogo les había recomendado espacios abiertos para que pudiera rehabilitarse después de un pequeño accidente en la cocina del departamento, y durante la boda había llevado los anillos sobre su lomo, mirando a todos orgulloso con su hocico chato levantado. No era una simple mascota, los había acompañado en buenos y malos momentos, siempre los recibía con alegría al llegar a casa después de un cansado día laboral, era parte de su día a día.

Se estaba poniendo demasiado blando, estaba seguro que todos los Malfoy se revolcaban en sus tumbas ante los sentimientos que ahora tenía. Con magia preparó el espacio donde reposarían los restos, Hermione apareció con el pequeño cuerpo envuelto en su manta favorita.

Enterraron a Crookshanks en silencio y con un último movimiento de varita escribieron sobre la tumba:

"Aquí yace Crookshanks Malfoy,

Te querremos para siempre

Hermione y Draco".

Porqué Crookshanks se había ganado con creces el derecho de llevar su apellido y formar parte de una familia que nunca lo olvidaría. Porque un gato había ayudado a derretir el frío corazón de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hola, hace unos días perdí al mejor perro del mundo, mi mejor amigo y compañero, no era medio Kneazle, no se encariñó con Draco, pero no habrá nunca uno como mi pequeño Hachi. Llevo días con una mezcla de sentimientos que me hicieron escribir esto. Estoy segura que tiene errores y la RAE podría estar llorando, incluso el canon con un Malfoy tan diferente, pero lo necesitaba.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
